


Jungle Fever

by BeefcakeLlama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventurer - Freeform, Amazon Trio, Big Dom, Dancing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Giant Women, Jungle, Small Sub, Trials, wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefcakeLlama/pseuds/BeefcakeLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When tales of great treasure lead you on the great quest for the glorious Sugilite, you end up getting more than you can bargain for, in a rather enjoyable way. Very Adventurous and Sexual if your into really big gems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jungle Fever

Your cutting through the heavy vines, machete in hand as you brave through the heated and dense area of the jungle. The sun leaning down on your as you cut through a path, treasure map in hand as you brave through the jungle. You came here in search of a sacred treasure, the great Sugilite gem, worth so much in coin and guarantee to make you rich.

As you trudge and cut through the jungle, you hear distant sounds of animals and wildlife, the wetness of the jungle soaking into your clothes a bit as you walk through it after a heavy intense rainstorm. You're breathing heavily, sweating in the 90 degree weather, taking a nice cooling swig of your canteen, drinking in some water.

As you drink the water, you hear some rustling in the bushes and trees, putting away your drink as you ready yourself for whatever it is in the jungle, readying your machete. You stand still, your ears perked as you listen for any movement.

A loud pound on the ground behind you, something larger than you, and something really big. You turn around, machete in hand as you stop yourself, staring at the large figure before you.

It was a large Garnet, roughly 9 feet tall, standing 10 feet away from you. Her nude body was gorgeous, her large D-cup breasts hanging out as her wide hips and body was shown to you, her face stern as she wore her glasses, looking down at you.

"Fair traveler! You are entering sacred lands of Sugilite! Only those who complete one of two challenges may pass. A challenge of fighting, who's fighting skills are put to the test. Or a challenge of manhood, where he must outlast the opposing gem in great acts of intercourse!"

Garnet finished her speech, looking down at you. "Choose wisely, for when you pick a challenge it must be completed to the very end or you shall be punished!" she spoke slowly, her arms crossed as she waited for a answer.

You sweat a bit, looking at her lovely assets, feeling yourself get a bit hard as you answer for the second challenge. Garnet smiles, "The look on your little face told me so. So fair traveler are we ready to begin?" Garnet said, stretching a bit, showing off her nice smooth and curvy body to you.

Garnet takes a few steps towards you, her nice breasts jiggling a bit in the heat, sweating a little bit as she chuckles. "Hehe, get ready for a ride little man.~" she said grinning as she reached her hand down towards your body, feeling you slowly, brushing her hand over your tent in your pants and giving a nice little rub.

You groan softly as you take off your clothes, setting down with your backpack as you stood there, cock erect in the open, looking up at Garnet with redness in your face. Garnet licked her lips slowly, rubbing her hand over your erection as she stroked it slowly, playing with it softly.

You moan a bit, her pushing you on your back as she stood over you. Her wet hole above you as she squats down, her big hips parting a bit as she looked down at you and bit her lip. She grunts a bit as she sits on you, feeling your tool enter her as she lays on you, her big tits jiggling a bit as she begins to bounce at a moderate pace.

You breath in a bit, panting slowly as she bounces on you, feeling her lips around your cock as she milks you slowly. You groan, tugging and playing with her large breasts, feeling and pulling on her nipples, making her moan louder. Garnet's pace increases, her riding goes quicker as you see her sweat more, breathing and panting heavily as her hole slides up and down faster and faster, you can tell that she is already loosing control.

Garnet tugs and plays with her own nipples, kissing you as she bounces on you frantically, her pussy milking you so much as you pre lots inside her, holding it in as she tries her best to make you cum. She kisses you deeply, on her hands fondling your balls as she slides down on your cock.

She moans loudly, echoing in the jungle as you feel her cumming on your cock, her wet juices flowing all the way down your tool and crotch, making it all wet and warm. "No!~" she says as she trembles on you.

You grunt loudly, holding her big hips as your cock explodes inside her, pumping hot ropes of cum inside her uterus, filling it up a bit as your cum and her juices mix and makes a big mess on your crotch. You hold her down as you shove your cock deeply inside he, making sure that you fill her up as best you can.

Garnet pants heavily, falling backwards, her tits jiggling lots as she laid there panting so much, as you cock oozes cum and pussy juice, growing flaccid. You slowly get up, your pelvis hurting a bit as she you stand up, whipping your cock with a large jungle leave as Garnet also slowly gets up.

She calms down and catches her breath and stands tall, her cunt leaking your seed and her juices down her legs. "Fair traveler, you have bested me in the great manhood challenge!" she says, bowing a bit and stepping aside to reveal a hidden path forwards. "There is a much more, "flexible" challenger up ahead fair traveler. I bid you good luck!" she says, jumping up into the trees and leaving your sight, the rustling slowly dying down as she travels away from you.

You put your clothes in your backpack, breathing softly as you walk down the path naked as you take another sip of your canteen. Walking down the path slowly as look around more for your next challenge.

Your trails turns to a smooth stone path as you walk through a less dense part of the jungle, tall stone pillars side by side the trail as you continue walking bare naked, carrying your backpack with you.

You stop as you hear low humming coming from one of the pillars. You notice that the humming is coming from behind one of the pillars as you hear a soft giggle coming from one of them.

"So this is my little challenger? My my my, your so small, i could just eat you up.~" said the voice, watching as two arms hung around one of stone pillars as you watch the 12 foot tall Sardonyx hang off the side, her head cocked towards you as she looked at you with a smile.

Her large luscious ass in the air as she hugged the pillar, turning towards you as she wrapped herself with a small torn sail, draping it over her body. "I am Sardonyx brave little challenger.~" she said, doing a little boy as her four eyes looked down at you, her large Double D-cup breasts hidden behind her sail as her massive hips gave a nice outline against the sail. She winked two of her eyes at you as she smiled, doing a little twirl to the next pillar.

"I am the little key before the great Sugilite. And judging from the sounds of your last "challenge", you seemed to have picked my favorite one.~" Sardonyx said, blowing you a kiss as she hugged her back against the other pillar, her perky nipples giving you a good picture of her breasts, making you hard at the sight. "I love doing a good show. It helps make my audience all nice and warm.~" she said, licking her lips/

Sardonyx began to hum her soft sweet tune as she began to dance smoothly in the middle, eyes locked onto yours as she danced with grace and calm. Wiggling her body around, watching her lovely curves and hips as she danced, flexing a bit.

Sardonyx hugged the pillar on the left again, grinding her caramel body against it as she let the sail drop a bit below her breasts, hiding them as she shakes her tasty ass in your direction.

You feel your cock grow harder and harder as she danced more, feeling it peak in hardness as she turns around, her gorgeous big breasts bouncing slowly, her grabbing them both with two hands and wiggling them softly, feeling them and tugging them bit. "Like what you see big boy?~" she asked with you nodding in response.

Sardonyx grinned, laying on her stomach on the stone path, ass facing you as she moved it up and down, her yummy cheeks jiggling in motion as she uncovered the sail over her body. Her big hips and ass were facing you, her pussy all nice and wet and tight as she smiled, feeling and massaging her breasts with two hands as she used the remaining two hands to spread her ass, giving you a good view of her pussy and asshole.

"What are you waiting for, a cute little dove to fly out?~" she said teasingly, putting a small rock before her ass to help you with the leverage. You get up on the rock and feel your cock grow as hard as diamonds, your face full of blush as you couldn't help lick her ass cheeks.

You grab at her ass, hugging it nice and tightly, licking it and spanking it softly as you thrust in your hard cock, pumping it inside Sardonyx. She groans softly and giggles, loving the feeling of you playing with her luscious ass.

You began to pump inside her in and out, sliding your tool in her, making you groan as you pre a bit inside her. Her ass shakes a bit with each thrust, her two hands rubbing and feeling your body. Sardonyx breathes a little heavy.

You push in and out more and more, fucking her at a nice pace as you feel and massage her clit, pulling and flicking it, making her shudder and leak her moist fluids down onto the trail. Sardonyx pushed back with each thrust, making it in rhyme with the pumping.

Her hands play with her body, rubbing her stomach and pussy and playing with her tits. "Oh yea that's the spot.~" she said softly, panting as you play and rub her clit as you fuck her, making her leak more and more.

You grunt more and more, pushing and fucking rougher as your balls slap her ass a bit, feeling her pussy's inner walls stretch and take in your cock. Her tightness milking you as you pre even more.

Sardonyx groans loudly, unable to control herself as she uses two hands to rub and play with her clit, her breathing getting heavier and heavier as she is getting closer and closer to cumming.

You yourself feel your own climax coming soon as well, your pre leaking inside her as you fuck her nice and rough, grabbing her ass tightly and thrusting your hips at a fast pace.

"Oh fuck yes!!~" She moans loudly, her pussy squirting more hot fluids onto your cock and the ground, making it all wet and moist as you feel your cock throb hard in her cunt, thrusting deeply one last time as you hold onto her ass tightly.

You groan loudly, feeling your tool twitch and throb with need as you pump your hot sticky load inside her pussy, some of it leaking out as Sardonyx moans loudly, holding onto the ground as you blow your load inside her. A small waterfall of her juices flows out with your seed as you slide out of her, your cock even more wet and slimy than before as you breath harder, feeling more and more out of breath.

Sardonyx gets up slowly, hugging one of the stone pillars as she breaths hard, her pussy leaking so much cum and honey as it drips down like soft rain onto the ground. "Oh god, that was a nice fuck little man. You earned your right to beat me.~" she said, giving you a bright smile.

"Though i do warn you, Sugilite is even more, "tender" than me. She might go rougher on you than me. Regardless your free to continue love. Best wishes and kisses to ya!~" She says, standing tall in the middle of the path and giving a polite bow before walking behind one of the pillars and into the deep forest.

You stand up, feeling your tool slowly die down back to flaccid as you clean it off with a large leaf again. You take a long drink of your canteen, feeling a bit tired as you shake it off. "You must complete this challenge at all costs!" you think to yourself as you walk down the stone path, towards the large temple up ahead.

The stone path lead up towards the temple, leading to stone stairs that lead upwards towards the top. You groan and slowly walk up the stairs, the brisk breeze blowing on you as climb up the stairs of the temple, bracing yourself for the final challenge.

When you reach the top of the temple and enter its chamber, you see a massive 16 foot tall figure sitting on a large stone chair, decorated in iron and gold. The figure grins a large toothed grin as she gets up slowly, wearing dark red robes.

"So this is my great challenger?!" She said laughing, standing tall as you gasp. It was Sugilite the great treasure you were after! She stood tall, her massive E-cup breasts being held back by her red robes, barely containing it as her massive hips were displayed nice and large. Her fifth eye glaring at you as she rubbed her long tongue over her lips, grinning large as she approached you, her body swaying as she tore off the her red robes. Her massive E-cup breasts hanging out as she smiled down at you.

"Think you can best me at my own challenge?! HA! I'm gonna squish that stupid little worm in your pants you little man!" She said, running at you frantically as you gasp loudly, rubbing over to the side of the temple room sprinting as she chases you, her massive body stomping loudly.

You feel yourself grow so hard as she grabs you, holding you in your hand as you wiggle around, her face staring down at you as she extends her long tongue, sweeping it over your body and feeling your cock slowly, her taste buds grinding against you.

"Mmmm you taste so good i could eat you up!~" she says to you with a hint of lust in her voice as she pushes your small body down on the ground, her big ass following you down as she lays next to you, legs apart revealing her big pussy to you.

She holds you down with one hand as she stares down at you. Smiling to herself as she positions you for her to ride as she slides your cock into her slowly, her whole weight on your pelvis as you let out a loud yell in pain and pleasure as Sugilite sits on your dick.

She grins and grinds her big moist love-hole all over your tool, smothering it as she giggles. "Hehe i'm gonna squash you like a bug little man!~" she said, smothering your cock into her large folds, feeling her warmth all over you as she pressed her whole weight onto you, feeling constant pressure and pleasure as she grinds her big cunt on you.

You groan and feel her warmth, preing all ready as she played with her large breasts, giggling and growling as she rough bounces onto you, each pump making you feel intense pleasure and pain, milking your tool roughly. You groan loudly as she smiles down at you.

You feel her warm honey all over your tool, engulfing it a bit as she plays with her clit a bit, rubbing it softly as she put her hands over her head, one playing with her breasts as she groaned and sighed loudly. "Heh your such a fun little toy!~" she said hanging her tongue out as she pressed harder and harder onto your crotch, riding you faster.

You moan louder, preing more and more as Sugilite rides you, your eyes focused on her massive weight as you tool is being milked by her tense hole. You rub her clit as she does, smacking away your hand as soon as you touch it. "No little man, i'm not letting YOU feeling me up. You don't deserve it!~" she says staring down at you.

She puts her arms on the floor, grinding harder and harder, you roll your eyes into the back of your head as you feel closer and closer to cumming, holding it in as best at you can as she glides her massive hips up and down on your small cock, riding your roughly as she pants a bit.

You feel your pelvis like its on fire as she bounces harder, each pump making you gasp loudly as you cock throbs rapidly in her, preing so much as a her wet fluids coat your entire crotch, telling you that she is also getting close.

Sugilite stuffs one of her big breasts into her mouth, suckling her nipple as she groans loudly in mouth, her pace increasing you as you feel your cock explode, shooting hot sticky ropes inside her, unloading your whole balls into her as you groan loudly, tongue sticking out as your pelvis yells in pain as she bounces really hard.

"HAHA!!! I WIN!~" she says, moaning so loudly as a waterfall of her fluids flow out of her cunt, her whole body shuddering as she instantly slams into a temple wall, causing a big thud as she lands into it. Her cunt flowing juices all over the floor as you cock is drench in her cum.

You lay there in pain and pleasure, breathing so hard that you forget about losing the challenge. You feel yourself almost passing out as Sugilite comes over to you, picking you up and licking your wet body. "Hehe, now i am gonna make you my personal toy little man. Forever and ever and ever!~" she says, laughing loudly as you black out.

You found your treasure, and now it keeps you.


End file.
